Melony Blackwood
Appearance History Early Life Melony Blackwood was born in 367 AC to Lord Tristifer Blackwood and Darlessa Lannister. Though even from a young age she took after the Andals in appearance, she was raised to take pride in her heritage as one of the First Men, and a follower of the Old Gods. Her father made sure that she took pride in being a Blackwood. As she grew older, she strayed away from the typical activities of others in the castles. Her siblings were interested in statesmanship or knightly endeavours. What Melony liked best though were the lessons with the maester of Raventree and reading books. Her father Tristifer decided to encourage these scholarly pursuits. He too had shared an interest in learning from the written word and let Melony further explore these interests. She read about the natural world, what herbs and plants could heal or harm, what the geography of the Riverlands and the surrounding regions was like, and how men could use stars to tell them where they were when far out at sea. Her other area of interest was history. Politics fascinated her, with how the decisions of a few people could affect so much, and what could lead up to such decisions. With this fascination with politics and history in mind, Lord Tristifer taught Melony about the great powerful women of Westerosi history. Not just those that succeeded as many other women were taught, but also those who had failed. There was Cersei Lannister, who briefly held the Seven Kingdoms and tragically lost them and her mind. From her Melony learned humility. Rhaenyra was another one that many of her lessons focused on. The Dance of the Dragons and what Rhaenyra could’ve done differently were well explored. It wasn’t just those that failed that she was taught to learn from, of course. Tristifer never failed to make sure Melony felt no lesser for her sex, and to know that she too could succeed and go down in the histories. Nymeria and Alysanne were also included in the conversations. Melony’s favorite though, who she aspired to be like was Queen Sansa, who helped found the royal dynasty of the Baelishes. Brynden's Rebellion Melony’s lessons were interrupted when civil war broke out across the Seven Kingdoms on a scale not seen in nearly a hundred years. Many regions were caught on the borders of war and conflict, with Raventree Hall being no different. Their liege who lived nearby in Riverrun had declared for Brynden Baelish, on the grounds that King Edmund was lacking impious and heretical. The Blackwoods of course didn’t hold this opinion. They kept the Old Gods and had no reason to support a rebellion on the grounds of someone not following the new ones. Melony wished to continue her lessons, but her father and brothers had to march off to war. Instead of staying behind where it was safe, Melony insisted on being taken with them. Her father was reluctant, and said that she could join when she had turned six-and-ten. She appealed to his wishes to make sure she was well-learned and asked to help with the healers and learn from them. In the end he agreed to let her join on her next name day, during the ninth moon. When she finally did join the army as an assistant for the healers, the Blackwood army was joining in the siege of Riverrun. There was no assault of the castle for such an assault would be catastrophic, and so there wasn’t much healing to be done. Instead Melony was taught in general about alchemy and how to mix together different concoctions to heal people with. She found this practice fascinating and loved to see how benign substances could make so many wonderful medicines. The war was also where she would meet two influential men - Prince Tristan and Prince Roland. She became fleeting yet close friends with Tristan when they met in the aftermath of a battle later in the war. They had long conversations about politics and history, both revelling in the intricacies of it. Prince Roland she met during the siege of Riverrun. He was intrigued by Melony’s talents in medicine and her kindness in wanting to help others. Melony meanwhile found the man fascinating in a way she couldn’t quite place. He had an air of nobility, and there was a certain pragmatism in the way he spoke and acted. In 383, midway through the Rebellion, Melony was given a special task by her father. He noticed the talent she showed for medicine and alchemy, and her interests in research. So he passed on an endeavor he had attempted and failed at - healing their Weirwood Tree. Melony tried to do what little research she could while with the army, but she didn’t have enough books or resources to make anything that may help the tree. So she left the army before the war had been concluded and returned home. Aftermath For the next two years Melony was completely absorbed in the task she was given. Dozens of solutions were attempted, yet none worked. Each time she tried and failed, her father insisted there had to be a solution. And each time she had to come back empty handed she felt like more and more of a disappointment. Melony doubted that she could become a great leader and politician as her father had expected of her. She doubted she could even do anything to help her family and house. She spent all the time she could trying to heal the tree, but it was never good enough. The maester told her it was a fruitless endeavor and even called her insane for her repeated attempts, but it made no different to Melony. The only thing that did bring an end to Melony’s quest was marriage. The previous year word had arrived that Prince Tristan was exiled after having set up a plot to kill his brother. The news shocked Melony, having viewed the Prince as a trustworthy friend, but this was far from the only way the event would affect her life. Prince Roland was now the Crown Prince, and required a wife to have an heir should he become king. To Melony’s surprise, Roland asked Lord Tristifer for her hand in marriage. The pair married in 385, and Melony became the Lady of Harrenhal, among several other titles. The marriage was loveless, however that isn’t to say it was cold or distant. At first it was a bit awkward between the two, but they found themselves to bond first over their enjoyment of carousing and social gatherings. There were many little things the pair found common interests and bonds in, and they became great friends just as much as they were spouses. Prince Roland also continued to be intrigued by Melony’s interests in alchemy. Melony continued her learning and proved to be an autodidact, capable of learning and experimenting on her own. Roland brought her ingredients and tools, and in turn Melony share with him the interesting mixtures she made. They weren’t all for healing as she had been taught by the healers in the war, even from a young age her father made sure poisons weren’t lost in her learnings of alchemy. Still they interested Roland all the same, and the two continued to grow close, though romance remained outside of their relationship. In 387, Melony gave Roland a legitimate heir. They chose to give him a name inspired by those of the Vale, to honor the heritage of House Baelish. With Luceon, Melony truly began to think of the three of them as a family. Just as she loved and valued her own family, she loved and valued Roland and Luceon in the same way. She’d allow no harm to come to Luceon, whatever the cost, and wished to raise the boy just as her father had raised his children, guiding them based on their interests. Still today Luceon is too young for that, but Melony remains hopeful of one day getting the chance to pass down her own knowledge. She also now looks towards the future with trepidation and aspirations. She’s in line to become the next Queen of Westeros, but that’s not enough for a woman who feels like a failure to her father and family. She needs to use her position to help the Blackwoods further, she needs to redeem herself for failing to heal the Weirwood, and she needs to go down as one of the great women in history just like the ones she’s read about. Only then does Melony believe she’ll be able to call herself a proud member of the Blackwoods. Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander